Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2+6(5k-3)}$
Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -2 + {6(}\gray{5k-3}{)} $ $ -2 + {30k-18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 30k {-2 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 30k {-20}$ The simplified expression is $30k-20$